Once upon a nightmare
by Androma
Summary: Sam disparaît off-world, laissant derrière elle un Pete ignorant de la situation et un Jack désespéré et se sentant coupable... Chapitre 8
1. I waited for you a long long time

_Je suis en train de remanier les chapitres, en changeant quelques formules qui ne me plaisent plus... Rien de bien important pour lire la fic, les faits restent exactement les mêmes! C'est juste une manière pour moi de me replonger dans la fic et sa trame avant d'écrire la suite... :p_

_Jack est général, Sam colonel. Mitchell est... inexistant, purement et simplement ;)_

_La fic se situe au tout début de la relation entre Sam et Pete. Celui-ci n'est pas au courant du SGC et de ses activités. Tout ne concorde pas forcément avec ce moment précis de la série, mais ce n'est pas non plus le but premier :D_

_Nouvelle version du chapitre 1:_

* * *

**ONCE UPON A NIGHTMARE**

**I waited for you a long long time**

* * *

Le colonel Carter prit encore quelques instants pour réfléchir avant de fermer son sac. Non, quand même, elle n'allait pas prendre des rapports en cours pour le premier week end de libre qu'elle avait depuis des semaines... Au diable le travail! Elle avait besoin de décompresser. Elle empoigna alors sa veste, sortit de son laboratoire en fermant avec précaution la porte derrière elle, puis se dirigea vers les ascenceurs qui remontaient à la surface.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le visage de son supérieur apparut derrière la porte qui s'ouvrait devant ses yeux! Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et il fallut qu'elle entre dans l'ascenceur pour qu'il se rende enfin compte de la présence de son ancien second. Un léger sourire se dessina alors sur son visage.

« Alors Carter, on s'offre un petit week-end de tranquilité? »

« Bien mérité, si je puis me permettre monsieur. »

« Oh, mais je n'en doute pas! »

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent, l'ascenceur remontant vers la surface, avant qu'elle ne demande elle-même:

« Vous avez pris quelques jours également? »

« En effet colonel, même s'ils sont certainement moins « mérités » que les vôtres, si on considère l'accumulation de retard que j'ai pris pour la paperasse. »

Carter lui sourit à son tour sans ajouter un mot. Jack décida de demander une dernière chose avant d'arriver à la surface:

« Je connais déjà votre réponse mais je me risque tout de même à poser la question: je suppose qu'un week end dans un certain chalet ne vous tente pas? »

Le sourire qu'il lui lança à cet instant lui fit un effet tel qu'elle se mordit la lèvre afin de ne pas répondre ce que son instinct lui soufflait. Et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Loin de là.

« Je suis désolée mon général mais j'ai déjà des projets. »

« Des excuses, tout simplement! » Lança Jack, qui pensait à du baratin pour échapper à nouveau au Minnesota seule avec lui.

Pourtant, ce fut lui qui cette fois se mordit la lèvre.

« A moins que... » souffla-t-il.

« Oui » continua-t-elle. « Il m'attend en haut. »

Un silence, pesant cette fois, se fit dans l'ascenceur. Jack s'en voulait d'avoir tant insisté. Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Maintenant, il allait y penser tout le week-end.

_Eh merde!_

L'ascenceur continuait de monter, cherchant désespérément à se sortir des entrailles oppressantes de la montagne de Cheyenne Mountain. Les secondes s'écoulaient des plus lentement. Jack fixait le mur droit devant lui, et Sam, de son côté, lui lançait des regards de coin, pour voir sa réaction et tenter d'accrocher son regard. Pourtant, rien n'y faisait. Le général O'Neill était bien décidé à ne pas croiser les yeux de son second. Pas maintenant. Plus maintenant.

La porte de l'ascenceur s'ouvrit enfin, laissant pénétrer ce qui sembla être des flots d'air frais pour les deux militaires, qui avaient cru étouffer dans cet espace clos et minuscule, seuls face à l'autre.

Ils signèrent tous deux les papiers les autorisant à sortir de la base militaire de manière machinale, toujours sans jeter un coup d'oeil à l'autre, ce qui troubla l'officier en charge des registres, qui était habitué à plus de complicité entre eux.

Ils sortirent néanmoins côte à côte de Cheyenne Mountain, comme deux inconnus dans le métro, prenant la même direction sans jamais rien savoir de cet être qui cheminait à ses côtés.

Ils firent encore quelques pas, et ce que Jack vit au loin acheva de le renfrogner: ce Patrick, Peter ou Pete, peu lui importait, était assis à cheval sur une moto, tenant un casque dans sa main, un sourire immense accroché sur ses lèvres.

Le _savoir_ n'aurait pas suffi, le destin avait voulu que Jack le _voit_.

Sam murmura un simple « Bon week end mon général » et s'élança vers cet homme, qui pour Jack était en même temps le plus grand minable et le plus heureux des hommes de cette planète.

_Voire de l'univers tout entier._

Pas de chance, dans ces cas-là, de les connaître, justement, les limites de l'univers.

Pete fit un signe de la main à l'encontre de Jack, que celui-ci fit mine de ne pas voir.

_Et puis quoi encore? Il voudrait peut-être aussi que je sois témoin à son mariage?_

Jack eut un pincement au coeur. Sam sortait à peine avec ce type, que lui pensait déjà au mariage. C'en était presque comique. Il aurait du aller souffler son idée à ce ringard, pendant qu'il y était.

Sam, arrivée au niveau de son amant, l'embrassa d'un baiser rapide et enfourcha la moto, enfillant le casque apporté par Pete. Elle lança un dernier regard, rapide également, sur Jack, qui n'était plus à cet instant qu'une ombre qui fixait le sol, comme tentant de se convaincre de l'importance que revêtaient les cailloux sur lesquels il était en train de marcher.

Pete démarra alors la moto, Sam s'aggripa à sa taille, et l'engin les emmena tous deux hors de vue du général, qui se sentit à cet instant plus aigri que jamais.

* * *

Le soir, alors que le corps de Sam reposait, nu, contre celui de son amant, elle ferma les yeux, profitant du moment présent. Elle se sentait libre, libérée même des contraintes et du stress de son travail, ici, avec lui, loin du SGC et de ses dangers, loin de tout ce qui lui rappelait que sa vie n'était pas exactement celle qu'elle devrait ou aurait pu être.

Pete rompit ce silence en lui chuchottant une question qu'il croyait anodine à l'oreille: « ce gars, ton supérieur, tu le connais bien? Il fait toujours cette tête? »

Cette question eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour Sam. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit enfin compte du lieu où elle se trouvait. Dans sa chambre, sa propre chambre, dans son lit même, avec un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Non pas qu'elle était du genre prude, non... plutôt qu'elle n'était d'habitude pas du genre à se consoler de manière consciente dans les bras d'un autre. Différence qui compte, du moins de temps en temps.

Elle dirigea ses yeux vers ceux de Pete, et elle sentit alors la honte et la culpabilité s'insinuer en elle, honte de lui mentir, de se mentir à elle-même... Non elle n'aimait pas cet homme. Et pourtant elle sentait bien que lui l'aimait de plus en plus, et s'accrochait à ce qu'il croyait être une relation tangible et hypothétiquement durable.

Elle décida néanmoins de lui répondre, pour n'être pas totalement malhonnête avec lui.

-Je le connais assez bien pour savoir pourquoi il fait cette tête, de temps à autre...

Elle n'en dit pas plus, et Pete dut se contenter de cette réponse énigmatique. Il savait que sa compagne était quelqu'un de très mystérieux. Cela était lié à son travail, classé « Top secret », il le savait, et il mettait tous les autres mystères entourant sa compagne sur le compte de son travail. La naïveté d'un amoureux fraîchement touché par les flèches de Cupidon, pour ainsi dire...


	2. Why can't you come back, here by my side

_Nouvelle version du chapitre 2:_

* * *

**ONCE UPON A NIGHTMARE**

**Why can't you come back, here by my side?**

* * *

Un briefing était prévu le lundi matin aux aurores, ou tout du moins ce qui paraissait être les aurores pour le général O'Neill, qui avait passé un très mauvais week-end à ressasser des pensées défaitistes.

Daniel et Teal'c attendaient, patiemment assis l'un à côté de l'autre, jetant de temps à autres un regard furtif en direction d'O'Neill, qui paraissait sur les nerfs.

Celui-ci regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre: sa patience légendaire avait atteint sa limite.

Daniel, qui pensait bien compris la cause de cette humeur massacrante, lança un léger: « Elle n'a que cinq minutes de retard... »

Cette phrase, pourtant brève et amicale, n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Jack leva un oeil noir vers Daniel, et ce n'est que parce que Sam entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là que Danny Boy put échapper à la réponse cinglante à laquelle il aurait certainement eut droit.

Jack, à l'entrée de Sam, ne lui jeta pas même un coup d'oeil et ne fit aucune remarque quant à son retard. Celle-ci bredouilla un « excusez-moi » et prit place face à ses coéquipiers, alors que Jack reprit son rôle de général, en commençant:

« Bon alors SG-1, j'ai une nouvelle mission qui vous attend, l'exploration de P2X-367, dont les conditions ont été étudiées pendant plusieurs semaines par une équipe de scientifiques de la zone 57. Pas de trace actuelle de vie, mais des ruines aussi nombreuses que potentiellement intéressantes... »

« Vous n'auriez pas dit ça il y a quelques années de cela, Jack! » le coupa ironiquement Daniel.

Le regard noir que lui lança l'interpellé lui fit comprendre de ne pas se risquer sur cette voie. Daniel regarda brièvement Sam pour voir si elle comprenait la situation, mais celle-ci fixait la table d'une manière plus que forcée.

« Je disais donc, des ruines potentiellement intéressantes ainsi que des émissions inconnues jusqu'à ce jour qui ne demandent qu'à être étudiées. »

« Cela me semble tout à fait intéressant » lança Teal'C, qui, bien qu'ayant remarqué le comportement étrange de ses coéquipiers, faisait tout pour ne mettre personne mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien, au moins un à qui mon discours aura plus » lança Jack pour tenter de donner le change. « Tant mieux, vous partez dans une heure. »

Daniel et Sam levèrent leurs yeux vers le général, ne comprenant pas cette impatience subite, mais ne firent pas de commentaire.

Une heure plus tard, temps nécessaire pour préparer l'expédition, SG-1 amputée de son ancien chef était fin prête à passer la porte. Le général O'Neill les attendait dans la salle d'embarquement, l'air un peu moins maussade que précédemment. Il fit un léger signe de tête à l'encontre de Daniel et Teal'c à leur passage devant lui, mais fuya le regard du colonel, qui tenta quand même:

« Mon général, je suis désolée pour ce... » commença-t-elle, désireuse d'arranger les choses avec son supérieur.

« Aucune raison colonel, nous avons chacun notre vie, et il n'y a aucune raison qu'elles interfèrent entre elles » lança alors O'Neill, n'écoutant même pas ce qu'avait à lui dire son second.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard désolée de sa réaction, puis passa la Porte sans ajouter un mot.

* * *

Quand, après les vingt-quatre heures que devaient durer la mission, la Porte s'activa brusquement, le général O'Neill sortit de son bureau pour aller vers la salle de contrôle, bien plus calme et posé que la veille.

Il ordonna l'ouverture de l'iris après avoir reçu le signal de SG-1 et attendit patiemment de voir son équipe réapparaître de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Daniel passa le premier, suivi de peu par Teal'c. Puis plus rien. La Porte se referma très vite, sans que l'équipe soit au complet. Le colonel manquait à l'appel.

Le général fronça les sourcils et descendit les quelques marches qui séparaient la salle de contrôle de la salle d'embarquement pour mettre les choses le plus rapidement possible au clair avec les deux membres restants de SG-1.

Quand ils virent apparaître Jack, les regards de Daniel et Teal'c s'assombrirent, et le vieux gégénral comprit tout de suite que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire. Bien au contraire.

« Passez par l'infirmerie. Defriefing dans dix minutes » grogna celui-ci sans demander quoi que ce soit de plus à ses anciens coéquipiers.

Jack n'arrivait pas à déterminer pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais il était maintenant trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Il devrait attendre encore plusieurs minutes pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à son second, et c'était là sa faute, ou tout du moins la faute à une langue qui, faute d'un cerveau en état de marche, avait parlé toute seule.

Il fonça alors vers la salle de briefing et y fit les cent pas en attendant Teal'c et Daniel.

_Bon Dieu, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une simple visite à l'infirmerie serait si longue!_

Ou tout du moins depuis qu'il ne devait plus lui-même y passer...

Il jeta un énième coup d'oeil à sa montre, son anxiété montant encore d'un cran.

_Il est vraiment temps que j'arrête... que je prenne ma retraite..._

Cette pensée partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, l'inquiétude envers le sort de Sam reprenant le dessus...

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre. La dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite n'avait pas vraiment été... sympathique, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de briefing, l'air d'autant plus dépité qu'ils avaient eu le temps de penser à ce qu'ils allaient dire à Jack. Annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle est une chose, mais avoir du temps pour prendre conscience qu'on va devoir l'annoncer ne facilite pas les choses...

Après que tous se soient assis, Jack fit signe à Daniel de commencer son exposé, sans un mot.

« OK... » commença Daniel, qui avait visiblement du mal à trouver ses mots. « Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que vous ne m'interrompiez pas avant la fin, s'il vous plaît. »

Devant un signe affirmatif de Jack, il reprit la parole en toussotant légèrement.

« Bon eh bien, nous sommes arrivés sans encombre sur P2X-367, la paysage était très agréable à regarder, quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour nous... » (à un regard noir de Jack, Daniel comprit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'arrêter sur ces détails) « Nous nous sommes séparés quelques instants afin de couvrir tout le périmètre autour de la Porte sur un kilomètre... »

Cette fois-ci, Daniel arrêta de parler et baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'ils avaient fait une erreur. Jack essaya de se contenir un instant, mais une vague de rage monta en lui.

« Et est-ce que je peux savoir POURQUOI VOUS VOUS ETES SEPARES? »

Le regard que jeta Jack à Daniel glaça d'effroi celui-ci. Il répondit tout du moins à cette attaque, ne pouvant plus reculer à présent.

« Comment voulez-vous qu'on fasse? Nous ne sommes plus quatre, à présent. »

Il avait presque chuchotté cette dernière phrase, conscient qu'elle blesserait profondément le général. Celui-ci fixa Daniel un instant, puis détourna son regard. Il s'adressa alors à Teal'c:

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite? »

Teal'c répondit sans hésiter, pragmatique à son habitude.

« Nous avons entendu un cri que nous avons supposé de la part du colonel Carter, et puis plus rien. Nous avons tenté de la retrouver durant les vingt-quatre heures qui constituaient la mission, mais n'ayant aucun signe d'elle, nous sommes rentrés prendre les nouveaux ordres. »

Il avait dit tout cela avec un ton très posé, et pourtant Jack décelait une profonde tristesse dans les yeux de l'ancien Jaffa.

Le général O'Neill décida de couper court avec cette réunion. Il inspira un grand coup puis annonça le déroulement des choses:

« SG1, allez vous reposer quelques heures, et ensuite vous repartirez avec SG4 et 7 avec tout le matériel nécessaire. Et vous la trouverez. »

Il se leva alors, et se dirigea vers son bureau sans un dernier regard pour ses anciens coéquipiers. Il mit même tous ses efforts pour éviter le regard de Daniel.


	3. I would give anything to try again

* * *

_A nouveau merci pour les reviews! Elles m'aident à écrire la suite. Ce chapitre ne fait pas avancer l'histoire de beaucoup, et n'est pas non plus très long, mais bon!_

* * *

**ONCE UPON A NIGHTMARE**

**I would give anything to try again**

* * *

Pete faisait les cent pas chez lui. Il lança à nouveau un regard à l'horloge qui pendait au mur devant lui. Trois heures. Elle avait trois heures de retard.

_Elle ne viendra plus._

Il s'approcha de la table, qui était quelques mètres plus loin. Celle-ci avait été disposée avec précaution, et son aura était des plus romantiques: une chandelle, dont les bougies irradiaient de leur flamme les alentours de la table, un seau à glace qui contenait une bouteille de champagne, des serviettes dont la dentelle rappelait le motif de l'océan... Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard.

Pete avança sa main vers la chandelle et étouffa la flamme entre son pouce et son index, de dépit.

* * *

Au SGC, les trois équipes passèrent la Porte comme prévu, avec un armada qui aurait pu détruire des villages entiers. Durant le temps que dura la mission, Jack se contenta de faire le minimum de travail qui incombait à son rôle de général – il accueillait le retour des autres équipes SG, en bref – et passait le reste de son temps enfermé dans son bureau, à ressasser des vieux souvenirs de mission, se répétant sans cesse, à nouveau, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû abandonner son travail sur le terrain, off-world...

Il revit durant un court instant Carter portant cette robe turquoise qui allait si bien avec ses yeux, quand elle fut vendue à un autre peuple...

... ses discours savants auxquels il ne comprenait absolument rien, mais qu'il adorait juste pour le fait qu'il pouvait, alors, la regarder sans gêne...

... le RépliCarter, si ressemblant et pourtant différent d'Elle...

... le test Zatarc...

... la boucle temporelle...

Tous ces souvenirs si doux, qui lui semblaient remonter à une éternité, étaient sans cesse entrecoupés de la conscience qu'il avait de ses responsabilités en tant que général de cette base. Si elle ne revenait pas, si jamais par malheur les trois équipes SG arrivaient trop tard pour la sauver... il faudrait qu'il prenne des dispositions. Oh, bien sûr, il pourrait les déléguer. Il pourrait ordonner à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire. Mais ce serait alors une insulte à Elle, une insulte à sa mémoire. Jack devrait le faire lui-même.

_Pourvu que je ne doive pas en arriver à ces extrémités..._

Il sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Sens qui ne l'avait, jusque maintenant, jamais trompé...

* * *

Jack faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Cela faisait trois heures maintenant qu'ils auraient du rentrer. Quelque chose ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Il l'avait su avant même qu'ils partent. Il aurait du partir avec eux. Foutues responsabilités de général...

Quand le général se laissa enfin tomber dans un fauteuil, épuisé de n'avoir pas dormi depuis plusieurs dizaines heures, l'alarme de la base se mit enfin en route.

_C'est pas trop tôt!_

Il déboula hors de son bureau et accourut vers la salle de contrôle, où le sergent lui annonça, soulagé, le signal annonçant l'arrivée de SG-1, 4 et 7. Jack retint un instant sa respiration, espérant de tout coeur voir Sam passer la Porte, souriant de l'incident, ou tout du moins ses coéquipiers la porter, légèrement blessée.

Mais il n'en fut rien.

Daniel fut le premier à passer la Porte, rapidement suivi par le colonel à la tête de SG4.

Un deuxième membre de SG4.

Un troisième.

Un membre de SG7.

Un deuxième.

Le dernier membre de SG4.

Les deux derniers membres de SG7.

L'instant qui suivit parut une éternité pour Jack. Il ne restait plus que Teal'c. A cet instant, Jack mettait tous ses espoirs sur l'ancien Jaffa. Il savait qu'il était capable de faire des miracles. Qu'il ne le décevrait pas. Qu'il ne pouvait pas le décevoir. C'était impossible.

Pourtant...

... Teal'c passa finalement la Porte, fermant la marche. Le passage reliant la Terre à P2X-367 se rompit brusquement, et l'espoir de Jack s'éteignit en même temps que le bleuté de la Porte disparut. Elle n'était pas là.

* * *

Toujours pareil, même chantage: Reviews - suite très rapide!

Et je réponds aux reviews signées, bien entendu ;)


	4. One last chance

_Merci encore une fois pour toutes ces reviews qui me vont droit au coeur!_

_Bon eh bien après tout j'ai quand même réussi à trouver un peu de temps pour vous écrire une suite, malgré l'autre délire sur Pete! ;) Chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

**ONCE UPON A NIGHTMARE**

**One last chance**

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, quiconque aurait regardé avec une grande concentration la vidéo filmée par la caméra placée devant les quartiers du général aurait vu en sortir un Jack marchant d'un pas déterminé, revêtant son ancien treillis militaire.

Ce matin-là, tous les militaires, civiles et aliens de la base furent réveillés par le même message, scandé sans cesse par le haut-parleur:

« SG-1, 4 et 7 sont demandés immédiatement dans la salle de briefing par le général O'Neill. Je répète... »

Daniel, tiré de ses rêves brusquement par ce « refrain » plutôt désagréable, lança un regard incendiaire au réveil qui trônait, semblant le narguer, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de sa tête. Il se leva néanmoins après avoir lâché un « eh merde! » , la réalité lui revenant brusquement à l'esprit: Sam. Disparition. Jack. Mission. Il accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements en repensant à Jack; sa mauvaise humeur et ses ordres houleux ne faisaient que se multiplier ces derniers jours aux dires de tous les occupants de la base. Ce qui, étant donnée la situation, n'étonnait en rien Daniel. Mais ne le rassurait pas non plus.

Après avoir simplement enfilé un pantalon et un tee-shirt (ceux de la veille), il sortit en trombe de ses quartiers et ne fut pas loin de courir vers la salle de briefing.

Quand il y parvint, le général était encore seul, assis en bout de table, les yeux rivés vers le vide.

Daniel toussota légèrement puis entra, prenant place à la droite de son ami.

Jack ne fit aucun geste vers lui, et ne leva même pas les yeux. Ce qui gênait énormément Daniel, car il ne savait pas sur quel compte mettre ce comportement. Etait-ce dû à la disparition de Sam, tout simplement, ou Jack lui en voulait-il encore de l'avoir laissée seule? Ce qui, finalement, revenait plus ou moins à la même chose... Daniel préféra ne pas insister, attendant de voir ce qui motivait cette réunion matinale. Après tout, le debriefing de la précédente mission avait eu lieu la veille, et tellement peu avait été à dire que celui-ci avait été très bref... C'est à cet instant que Daniel aperçut un détail qu'il avait jusqu'à présent omis: le treillis du général. Il avait eu tellement l'habitude de le voir ainsi habillé auparavant qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent alors dans sa tête.

« Vous courez après des chimères, si je ne m'abuse, Jack. »

Un grognement de la part de l'intéressé ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

« Votre présence ne changera rien. Où qu'elle soit maintenant, Sam n'est plus sur cette maudite planète... toutes les sondes envoyées là-bas le prouvent. »

Jack leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Daniel ne réussit pas, à cet instant, à démêler la colère de la tristesse qui y étaient mêlées.

« Vous aviez raison l'autre jour, Daniel. Si Carter a disparu, c'est parce qu'il manquait un membre à SG-1. Je ne ferai plus la même erreur. »

Daniel inspira puis expira doucement, afin de peser tous les mots de sa réponse.

« C'est trop tard pour cela, maintenant, Jack. »

La violence du regard lancé alors par Jack se fit plus qu'explicite. Il ne baisserait pas les bras aussi vite, aussi facilement.

« On n'abandonne jamais un homme derrière, jamais. _Je_ n'abandonne jamais un homme derrière. Pas tant qu'il y a de l'espoir. »

La fatigue et le stress accumulés des derniers jours eurent raison de l'habituelle diplomatie de l'archéologue.

« Arrêtez l'hypocrisie, Jack, pas avec moi! Vous savez pertinemment que pour tout autre « homme », comme vous dîtes, vous auriez agi en général et vous n'auriez pas envoyé toutes ces troupes et sondes alors qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir de la trouver là-bas! »

La colère de Jack se retourna une nouvelle fois contre Daniel, qui ne voulait qu'aider son ami, comme toujours.

« Et vous, arrêtez de croire que vous savez ce qui se passe dans ma tête! Hammond aurait tout tenté, lui! »

Il s'était involontairement mis à crier. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne le voulait vraiment. Mais cette discution le mettait hors de lui: comment Daniel pouvait-il lui dire d'abandonner? Daniel? Lui qui avait lui-même dépassé les limites du raisonnable pour retrouver Sha're? Pourtant, malgré toute sa colère et son emportement, il réussit néanmoins à se contenir et à ne pas envoyer cette pique venimeuse qui se révèlerait certainement très douloureuse. Trop.

« Oui, le général Hammond aurait tout tenté. Mais pas au détriment de toutes les expéditions des autres équipes SG, pas au détriment du but premier du SGC, alors que tout espoir est perdu. »

Jack oublia toutes ses bonnes résolutions quant à ne pas crier contre Daniel. C'en était trop. C'était pour Elle qu'il le faisait, bon sang!

« IL Y A TOUJOURS UN ESPOIR DANIEL! NE FAITES PAS CELUI QUI EST DEFAITISTE! Vous jouez ce rôle de manière médiocre! Il reste un espoir... »

Il avait tout bonnement hurlé ces dernières phrases, qui semblèrent être le dernier accès de la tempête avant le retour au calme. Il ajouta alors tout bas: « surtout après ça... »

Daniel, qui n'était pas au courant de la dispute qui avait précédé la mission sur P2X-367, ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer que peut-être avaient-ils au contraire enfin franchi le pas...

Teal'C, qui avait jusqu'à présent empêché le passage à quiconque vers ladite salle de briefing, ayant surpris la dispute entre Jack et Daniel, décida intérieurement que celle-ci était maintenant terminée, et que les équipes SG pouvaient à présent pénétrer dans le lieu. Il mit par là-même fin à l'énervement grandissant des officiers concernés qui, réveillés aux aurores sans raison apparente, se voyaient refuser l'entrée de leur destination.

Quand tout ce petit monde entra dans la salle, ils mirent alors fin aux pensées sombres des deux « amis », qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de considérer intérieurement le point de vue de l'autre.

Pourtant, malgré ces quelques remises en question, Jack n'avait absolument pas changé d'avis. Cette énième mission de sauvetage aurait lieu, et il serait cette fois de la partie. Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'est cela qui ferait la différence.

La direction de la base fut temporairement confiée au major Harriman, et l'équipe de sauvetage traversa une nouvelle fois la Porte, avec à nouveau vingt-quatre heures devant elle pour retrouver le lieutenant-colonel Carter. Mais cette fois, Jack était là. Et il comptait bien faire toute la différence.

* * *

Le SGC tomba dans une certaine torpeur durant l'absence de son dirigeant et de trois de ses équipes-phare. Aucune nouvelle mission n'était autorisée, et le major Harriman ne devait qu'accueillir les équipes revenant sur Terre après une mission off-world. Pourtant, alors qu'aucune menace immédiate n'était à déplorer, tous s'inquiétaient beaucoup de l'avenir du SGC. Son principal dirigeant, le général O'Neill, semblait de renfermer dangereusement sur lui-même depuis la disparition de son second, le colonel Carter. Celle-ci peinait bien sûr tous les officiers et civils de la base, mais aucun n'était prêt à risquer le projet SGC dans son entier pour une seule femme. De nombreux hommes étaient déjà morts pour cette cause, aimés, pleurés, mais aucun n'avait jusque là mis en danger le programme SG, et l'avenir diplomatique de la Terre par la même.

Les vingt-quatre heures qui suivirent furent donc des plus longues pour tout le personnel de la base. Si seulement le colonel Carter avait pu passer la Porte en leur compagnie à la fin du temps imparti à la mission! Cela aurait certainement sauvé la situation, et le cours des choses aurait repris, comme toujours après une mission éprouvante... Avec des séquelles pour les concernés, certaines temporaires, d'autres permanentes, mais rien ne pouvant mettre en danger le programme dans son intégrité.

Les espoirs de tous furent à nouveau déçus quand, quelques minutes seulement avant la fin officielle de la mission, les chevrons de la Porte se mirent brusquement en mouvement. Quelques instants plus tard, plus d'espoir, et plus d'illusions non plus. La présence du général O'Neill n'avait rien changé à l'affaire. Le colonel Carter n'avait pas donné de signe de vie, une fois encore.

Les espoirs de retour à la normal de la part des officiers de la base furent vite déçus. Comme ils l'avaient imaginé, le général O'Neill passait de plus en plus de temps au téléphone, tentant d'organiser à nouveau une mission de sauvetage, en y intégrant cette fois plus de moyens. Jack voulait y aller par la voie des airs, il voulait sonder la planète dans son entier... toutes ses idées étaient automatiquement rejetées, comme le supposaient les membres de SG-1. Daniel comme Teal'c savaient très bien qu'il n'obtiendrait plus une seule autorisation pour une future mission de sauvetage sans indice et élément supplémentaire.

La seule chose que Jack put obtenir fut l'envoi, une dernière fois, d'une sonde par la Porte, qui aurait pour but de détecter une hypothétique présence humaine. Ce fut la quatrième envoyée en quelques jours. Et c'était bien là le dernier domaine où Jack pouvait agir. Le matériel scientifique de « petite » envergure. Il n'avait par contre plus d'autorisation d'envoyer quelques équipe SG, ou d'intervenir lui-même sur ladite planète.

Une nouvelle fois, les résultats de la sonde envoyée furent négatifs. Bien qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer la disparition soudaine de Carter, Jack ne pouvait continuer d'envoyer des sondes sans aucun espoir de résultats. Aucune présence humaine vivante, c'est plutôt mince comme espoir. Daniel avait raison. Il était général à présent, et il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'agir par instinct et par intuition, par coup de tête... Il se devait d'agir raisonnablement et de manière réfléchie. Ce qui signifiait savoir lâcher prise.

Jack, la mort dans l'âme, confia le commandement du SGC au major Harriman pour quelques heures et remonta à la surface. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air. Qu'il résoude quelques problèmes. Qu'il remette ses idées en place.

Il commença cette remise en question par la visite d'un bar à proximité de la base. Tout le monde avait beau dire que l'alcool ne résolvait aucun problème, dans son cas, ça ne pourrait pas empirer la situation non plus. En quoi pouvait-il de toute façon agir sur la situation? Il se sentait totalement inutile à cet instant. Inutile pour la base. Incompétent. Inutile pour SG-1. Il les avait abandonnés. Inutile pour Sam. Ce qui aurait du les rapprocher, les avait finalement totalement détruit.

_Tout cela de ma faute. Comme toujours. Même pas capable de la protéger les rares fois où elle en a réellement besoin..._

Après quelques whiskys, le problème de Jack n'était plus tant Sam et sa disparition subite que la vie qu'il traînait derrière lui depuis des années. Ses remords vis-à-vis de ses agissements parmi les Black-Ops. Qui lui avaient pourtant permis d'être là où il se trouvait maintenant. On ne confiait pas de pouvoir aux mauviettes. Qu'avait été sa vie, franchement, jusqu'à présent? Il avait tué son fils. Ok tout le monde lui disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais pourtant, personne n'avait pu le contredire sur le fait que c'était avec _Son_ arme, que Charlie s'était tué. Sa relation avec Sarah. Il l'avait totalement foutue en l'air. Et pourtant il l'avait aimée. Profondément.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. Une pensée lui revint alors à l'esprit, si vite qu'il ne put, une fois encore, l'oublier:

_Pete._

Eh merde, il l'avait oublié celui-là.

Pourtant c'était son devoir. Cela faisait trop longtemps. Il aurait déjà dû aller le voir depuis quelques jours. Lui annoncer _Sa_ disparition. Parce que quelqu'un devait le faire.

A SUIVRE

* * *

_Hum, à vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûre que ce chapitre me plaise... Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui cloche... Et avec la rentrée qui s'approche dangereusement, et tout le boulot que je dois abattre avant de retourner dans cette foutue prépa... Eh bien je ne peux pas revenir sur l'écriture du chapitre! D'ailleurs j'espère que des fautes de frappe n'ont pas franchi la ligne de mon clavier... étant donné que j'ai rédigé très vite et sans relire (désolée!) J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! L'histoire devrait prendre un tournant dans le chapitre suivant, et vous apprendrez enfin ce qui se passe avec Sam... ou tout du moins une partie! ;)_

_EDIT: Ne vous inquiétez pas, rentrée ou pas rentrée, je n'abandonne pas cette fic! Une suite va venir, dont un chapitre avant la rentrée, je pense. Avec la fameuse visite de Jack à Pete (ça devrait donner! lol)! Après je ne sais pas, certainement des chapitres plus espacés, ou plus courts... arf, je n'en sais trop rien. Tout dépendra du rythme du boulot etc... Mais j'essayerai vraiment de continuer régulièrement à écrire, et encore pour vous (j'espère!;)), à publier! ;)_

* * *


	5. I wish I could remain quiet

_Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée... je vous fais attendre depuis tant de temps! Depuis août... Et ça ne va certainement pas s'arranger avant quelques mois! Rha la prépa... A chaque fois c'est pareil, je dois arrêter d'écrire pendant des mois... Mais je vous jure que ce n'est pas par manque d'envie!_

_Donc voilà je vous livre le dernier né de mes chapitres, qui m'a posé pas mal de problèmes à l'écriture. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! J'essayerai d'écrire le chapitre suivant assez vite, pour ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps, mais je ne peux rien promettre!... Encore désolée! :S (enfin bon, avec l'arrivée des vacances de Noël... tous les espoirs sont permis ^^)_

_Petite dédicace à Ellana, qui arrive à me faire éclater de rire devant mon écran même quand je suis super stressée par mes cours... Surtout, quoi qu'elle vous dise sur mon compte, ne prenez pas tout pour argent comptant! XD_

_Non plus sérieusement j'aimerais remercier toute la communauté du net, parce que même quand rien ne va, il suffit de se connecter sur ou sur des forums Stargate pour que tout aille mieux, et pour des raisons simples: tout le monde arrive sans ses problèmes, nous ne sommes que gaters et shippers, et tous les problèmes réels s'envolent... Alors merci, juste d'exister et de faire que quoi qu'il arrive, le sourire est au bout du clavier... Et je suis sérieuse Ellana, tu as vraiment réussi à me faire éclater de rire, très souvent, alors que rien n'allait, juste par nos discussions délirantes pendant les heures de cours... Merci!_

_Merci beaucoup également à Bibiche pour sa relecture patiente et ses conseils, qui sont si précieux pour que je n'aille pas dans de mauvaises directions!_

_Bon, après ce loooong message, je vous livre le 'bébé'!_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**ONCE UPON A NIGHTMARE**

**I wish I could remain quiet**

* * *

Le général O'Neill faisait le pied de grue devant cette foutue porte depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Porte en bois, massive, apparemment infranchissable. Pour lui, tout du moins, qui aurait tout donné au monde pour ne pas avoir à la franchir. Vraiment tout.

Sa tête lui tournait quelque peu. Il tenait d'habitude bien l'alcool, mais son humeur morose n'y ajoutait aujourd'hui rien qui vaille.

Il leva enfin le poing et frappa l'entrée de trois coups secs, les regrettant amèrement avant même de rabaisser son bras.

Jack laissa mentalement quelques secondes à la porte pour s'ouvrir, mais ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en direction opposée de l'embrasure. Peu enclin à réfléchir à cet instant, Jack aurait bien laissé son corps tout entier prendre le dessus et fuir loin de cette maison maudite. Pourtant, la porte qui s'ouvrit devant lui le mit devant le fait accompli: il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent et devait affronter ses responsabilités.

L'individu au seuil de la porte avait un téléphone sans fil collé à l'oreille, le regard hagard et les yeux rougis. A la vue du général en uniforme officiel, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur. Il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître le supérieur de Sam, qu'il avait déjà entrevu plusieurs fois auparavant. Il se doutait qu'une visite officielle ne présageait rien de bon, et le teint de sa peau n'en blanchit que plus. Il bafouilla quelques mots d'excuses dans le combiné avant de raccrocher calmement, la main néanmoins tremblante.

« Je pense que je vais avoir des infos supplémentaires capitaine, son supérieur est là, devant moi. Appellez-moi quand même si vous avez du nouveau. »

_J'aurais dû me douter qu'il allait partir à sa recherche, c'est un flic après tout..._

Jack ébouriffa ses cheveux grisonnants dans un effort vain: le courage lui manquait, mais semblait impossible à trouver. Il s'éclaircit la voix durant un bref instant, puis se lança, avec l'envie d'en finir:

« M. Shanahan, je... »

« Entrez monsieur, je vous en prie. »

Jack n'avait pas prévu une telle invitation. A bien y repenser, il se dit finalement que c'était une réaction plutôt normale de la part de Pete, et il n'eut pas le coeur de le contredire.

Il se décida donc finalement à entrer, frôlant un Pete qui s'était effacé pour lui permettre d'entrer.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Jack regrette déjà son incursion. Un silence gênant s'était installé entre les deux hommes, et aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à le rompre.

Jack se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais su parler aux gens. Leur annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles, encore moins. L'annonce de décès était encore pire... Trop de mauvais souvenirs revenaient à la surface.

Pete sembla lire dans ses pensées, et le devança dans son annonce.

« Ne cherchez pas la meilleure manière de m'annoncer la situation, monsieur... Sam n'est pas rentrée depuis plusieurs jours maintenant... Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. »

Jack lança un regard à ce Pete. Non, décidemment, il ne l'aimerait jamais. Il ne le supporterait même sûrement jamais. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, il avait presque pitié de cet homme qui avait attendu plusieurs jours dans l'ignorance la plus totale, se demandant surement si Sam n'était pas passée à autre chose, ou n'avait pas rencontré quelqu'un d'autre...

Les petits gestes mal à l'aise et mal coordonnés de Pete l'exaspéraient tellement que Jack lâcha enfin le morceau, sans prendre la peine de mesurer ses paroles.

« Le colonel Carter est portée disparue depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps, mais les chances de la retrouver vivante sont presque nulles. »

Il avait dit ça si vite, comme pour évacuer la nouvelle. Se l'entendre dire porta d'ailleurs un coup à Jack: cela rendait la réalité plus tangible et plus... vraie. Il venait de s'avouer vaincu devant cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il avait abandonné, malgré toutes ses promesses.

Jack évitait soigneusement le regard de Pete, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir sa douleur à cet instant. Pete s'affala dans le canapé, tel un pantin auquel on aurait coupé les ficelles. Il prit son crâne entre ses mains puis releva finalement la tête vers le général. Il semblait réellement perdu, ce qui mit Jack encore plus mal à l'aise. Comment devait-il réagir face à cela?

Il décida pourtant de ne rien dire. Il voulait à tout prix éviter les formules creuses qui n'avaient finalement aucun sens dans une telle situation.

« Comment a-t-elle disparu? »

La rapidité de la question désarçonna Jack. Pete semblait accuser le choc, et voulait déjà des réponses. Au fond de lui, Jack avait toujours su que cela viendrait tôt ou tard sur le tapis. Où. Quand. Comment. Pourquoi. Il avait pourtant espéré que cela attende un peu... pour ne pas avoir à se montrer désobligeant envers cet homme désœuvré.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas autorisé à vous divulguer cette information. »

Jack avait été plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pourtant, la phrase était sortie d'elle-même, comme autonome, et il était maintenant trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Les yeux de Pete semblaient implorants. Il voulait savoir et c'était là quelque chose de légitime. Jack le savait. Mais la situation était ce qu'elle était, et Pete devrait rester comme tous les membres des familles des disparus du SGC: dans l'ignorance.

Jack décida néanmoins de montrer toute la courtoisie, la politesse et la patience dont il était capable... Ce qui, dans son cas, se résuma à un simple:

« N'insistez pas, Shanahan. »

Il se retourna et fit mine de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il voulait plus que toute autre chose quitter cet endroit. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'étouffer, et la présence de Pete n'aidait en rien l'affaire. Il se retourna néanmoins en direction de celui-ci, souffla un dernier « Je vous recontacterai » à son encontre, et passa la porte sans attendre la réaction de l'officier de police, sans même un au revoir.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent furent vécues de manière difficile pour le SGC dans son ensemble. Si le général O'Neill était visiblement déprimé et renfermé sur lui-même, ce n'était là que le sommet de l'iceberg. La tête était malade, mais le corps était souffrant également. SG-1, qui était restée un modèle d'espoir et de réussite pour tous durant de nombreuses années, fut vite démembrée: Daniel et Teal'c ne pouvaient s'auto-suffire pour mener à bien des missions, mais ils n'étaient pas non plus en état de s'intégrer à d'autres équipes de terrain SG. Ils restaient donc la plupart du temps à la base, vaquant à diverses tâches, inquiets dès qu'une équipe SG rentrait après les délais prévus d'une mission off-world.

Les autres équipes, qui étaient elles aussi très touchées par la disparition du colonel Carter, adoptaient néanmoins un comportement différent: elles veillaient à être le plus souvent possible envoyées en mission, tant pour s'occuper l'esprit que pour fuir la base, dont l'ambiance restait en berne.

Une célébration avait été organisée en mémoire du colonel Carter, qui s'était déroulée dans la plus grande sobriété et en présence des seuls membres du SGC, ainsi que de quelques officiels venus en grande pompe pour l'occasion. Daniel avait pour cette occasion écrit un discours des plus émouvants, contrastant avec le silence de glace que lui opposait le général O'Neill, malgré ce qui aurait dû incomber à son rang. Jack n'avait en cette occasion pas laissé couler une seule larme. Son visage restait de marbre, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion... Pourtant il ne trompait personne, et transpirait la douleur. En l'absence de corps, un simple drapeau déposé au-dessus d'un cercueil vide fut envoyé à travers la Porte, comme après chaque disparition d'un membre militaire du SGC.

Hammond avait fait le voyage de Washington jusqu'à Cheyenne Mountain. Il était arrivé le matin et repartait le soir même. Peu de monde avait eu l'occasion de lui parler; lui aussi semblait énormément affecté par la nouvelle. Il avait néanmoins passé plusieurs heures dans son ancien bureau, en compagnie de l'actuel général de la base. Personne ne savait par contre quel avait été le sujet de leurs longues discussions.

Les Tokras avaient bien entendu été prévenus de l'incident, mais Jacob Carter était pour le moment en mission et injoignable, ce qui n'avait fait qu'ajouter un sujet d'inquiétude à Jack: il aurait voulu que Jacob soit là, autant pour la mémoire de Sam que pour le deuil de SG-1. Il était son père et aurait dû être là. Jack n'en détesta les Tokras que plus à cet instant.

Daniel, qui s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Jack, s'était un matin rendu dans le bureau de ce dernier afin de lui parler. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé, mais avait par contre découvert sur son bureau la coupure de presse où figurait la nécrologie de Sam... Plus d'une semaine après la cérémonie civile d'adieux au colonel, Jack gardait toujours soigneusement ce morceau de papier, qui était plutôt comme une injure pour Daniel, article froid et totalement impersonnel, mais qui semblait néanmoins précieux aux yeux du général.

« Jacob Carter, son père;

Marc Carter, son frère;

Le général Jonathan O'Neill, le docteur Daniel Jackson et Teal'c, ses collègues de travail;

Le chef d'Etat major et le président des Etats-Unis;

Vous font part de la disparition en service du colonel Samantha Carter, survenue dans sa trente-sixième année. Une cérémonie aura lieu lundi dans la journée en présence de ses amis et famille. »

C'était tout. Ces quelques mots ne représentaient absolument pas l'impact qu'avait eu Sam sur son entourage. La sobriété qui caractérisait le texte rendait Daniel fou. Aucune mention de ce qu'elle avait fait pour la planète. De ce qu'elle avait donné pour la planète. En un mot, rien de sa vie. Daniel lança un dernier regard triste sur le morceau de papier, puis quitta le bureau, tout en repensant à ladite cérémonie civile. Celle-ci avait pris une toute autre tournure que celle qui s'était déroulée quelques jours auparavant au SGC. Marc, son frère, était venu avec sa femme et ses enfants, et était assis aux côtés de Pete, effondrés. Les membres de SG-1 étaient également présents, ainsi que le général O'Neill. Les membres des autres équipes SG avaient préféré ne pas venir, afin de laisser la cérémonie aux amis les plus proches de la disparue. Pourtant, la cérémonie en elle-même fut une cause de douleur supplémentaire pour les membres présents: ils étaient une douzaine, voilà tout. Quelques badauds traînaient par là, mais aucun ami de Sam extérieur au SGC ne s'était déplacé. Pas un.

Ils jetèrent tous un regard triste aux alentours, espérant voir quelqu'un arriver... Une amie de jeunesse... Qui que ce soit...

Mais personne n'arriva. Et la cérémonie se déroula de cette manière, dans la seule présence de quelques amis intimes. Une cérémonie pitoyable en souvenir d'une femme mémorable.

Si la promotion de Jack avait rompu quelque chose dans l'harmonie de SG-1, la disparition de Sam lui avait donné le coup de grâce... Et avait vraisemblablement brisé la relation qui unissait Jack, Teal'C et Daniel. Le général avait pardonné au docteur, sachant très bien au fond de lui que rien n'avait été sa faute et que Sam ne lui devait pas son « accident ». Pourtant il était bien trop fier pour lui avouer et lui faire ses excuses. Daniel, de son côté, s'était extrêmement renfermé sur lui-même et avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Résultat, les relations entre ces deux-là ne s'étaient absolument pas améliorées, ils s'évitaient au possible, et ne parlaient que de sujets professionnels quand ils ne pas pouvaient éviter une rencontre. Les deux hommes en souffraient beaucoup, mais aucun des deux n'était près à l'admettre... Aucun des deux ne s'en rendait vraiment compte, au fond. La douleur qu'ils ressentaient vis-à-vis de la disparition de Sam s'était ancrée dans leur cœur, et ne laissait place à aucun autre sentiment. Persuadés que cet événement tragique était la cause de toutes leurs douleurs, ils laissaient leur relation s'envenimer encore plus et leur amitié disparaître, ne se rendant pas compte que c'était là la seule chose qui maintenait encore leur tête à la surface. S'ils n'y faisaient pas attention, ils sombreraient bientôt irrémédiablement dans un gouffre sans fond...

Teal'C semblait moins affecté par la disparition de son amie. Non pas qu'il y était insensible, loin de là... Mais de par son expérience et sa longue vie, il avait appris à célébrer la vie plutôt qu'à pleurer la mort. Lui comprenait le caractère primordial de la relation qui unissait les trois membres masculins de SG-1, et savait très bien que ce qui importait maintenant était de la préserver... d'où ses tentatives infructueuses de réconcilier ses deux amis.

L'ambiance au sein du SGC ne s'arrangeait pas alors même que le temps passait... Pour tous, Sam était morte, et SG-1 avec. Les jours passèrent... les semaines passèrent... et tous perdirent le décompte du temps.

Un matin, alors que le général O'Neill était dans ses quartiers en train de régler quelque affaire administrative, l'alarme de la base se mit soudainement en route, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans la base. Aucune équipe ne devait rentrer. Quelque chose s'était certainement mal passé. Daniel sortit en courant de ses quartiers, sa vieille peur d'un nouvel accident reprenant le dessus. L'accident de Sam lui avait laissé des séquelles irrémédiables... Il réagissait maintenant au quart de tour dès qu'un problème surgissait, et se montrait très protecteur vis-à-vis de toutes les équipes SG.

Daniel parvint enfin dans la salle de contrôle, où le sergent de garde attendait un quelconque code avant d'ouvrir l'iris. Le docteur ne fut pas surpris devant l'absence flagrante du général O'Neill... qui était resté, comme de plus en plus régulièrement, enfermé dans son bureau et comme coupé du monde. Daniel restait circonspect face à cette intrusion subite. Seules deux équipes SG étaient actuellement en mission, et aucune ne devait revenir avant plusieurs jours.

_Pourvu que rien ne soit arrivé..._

Le flux de la Porte s'ouvrit enfin, et ce qui semblait de l'eau en suspension se stabilisa dans l'immense anneau. Le sergent ferma immédiatement l'iris en attendant d'en savoir plus. Les secondes semblèrent une éternité pour les deux hommes, qui attendaient avec impatience de pouvoir identifier le voyageur. L'identification tardait, semblant les narguer dans leur impatience. Pourtant, elle arriva enfin, mettant fin à leur supplice... Pour éveiller une curiosité teintée de surprise. Etait-ce un allié venu leur rendre visite? Peut-être Jacob, ayant enfin achevé sa mission Tokra?

« C'est le code de... SG-1, docteur Jackson. »

Daniel ne réagit pas immédiatement. L'annonce était tellement... inattendue. Ce devait être une erreur. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Daniel ordonna pourtant d'ouvrir l'iris malgré le fait qu'il n'ait absolument aucun ordre à donner à un militaire. La situation avait bel et bien changé dans la base du Cheyenne Mountain, et le général semblait avoir délégué toutes les affaires qui pouvaient être menées par d'autres. Une fois l'iris ouverte, Daniel conseilla un dernier « enregistrez les coordonnées de la planète de départ » avant de se précipiter dans la salle d'embarquement, vers laquelle tous ses questions étaient maintenant dirigées.

Une pensée lui revenait immanquablement à l'esprit. Et si...? Non, il ne pouvait se permettre d'espérer. Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle, et il saurait bientôt laquelle.

Au moment-même ou il passa l'entrebâillement de béton qui séparait la salle de la Porte de l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur, le voyageur fit enfin son apparition. Et comme Daniel l'avait un instant espéré, même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment cru, c'était bel et bien_ une_ voyageuse.

A SUIVRE

* * *

_Verdict?_


	6. Home, sweet home?

_Bonjour à tous! Et surtout JOYEUX NOEL! (un peu en retard...^^)_

_Cette fois-ci je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre par rapport au dernier chapitre je trouve ;)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est plus long que d'habitude._

_Je suis en train de réécrire le début de ma fic __Let me rest in peace__ avant de la continuer, donc je vais certainement remplacer petit à petit les chapitres d'ici quelques jours ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**ONCE UPON A NIGHTMARE**

**CHAPITRE 6 – HOME, SWEET HOME?**

* * *

_Une lumière tamisée, des murs gris..._

Telles furent les premières pensées de Sam quand elle arriva de l'autre côté du vortex. Elle aperçut immédiatement Daniel dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle tenta de lui sourire, regrettant néanmoins immédiatement son geste: son sourire avait certainement plus l'apparence d'une grimace. Elle observa son ami quelques instants: il semblait stupéfait. Il restait immobile, n'ayant pas l'air de savoir comment réagir devant la situation...

La salle de contrôle était presque vide: où pouvaient donc être Jack et Teal'C? N'étaient-ils pas inquiets de sa disparition?

Tout semblait tourner autour du colonel Carter... les couleurs semblaient se mélanger, la lumière était trop forte, les images n'étaient pas stables...

_Pitié, éteignez!_

Daniel s'avança vers elle, des larmes de joie lui montaient aux yeux. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sam sentait ses jambes s'alourdir au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait lentement et maladroitement la rampe qui menait à la Porte des étoiles. Le décor tournait de plus en plus dans sa tête. Elle ne voyait même plus Daniel et son sourire qui s'élargissait à mesure qu'il réalisait qu'elle était revenue. Le colonel Carter entendit juste un dernier « Sam » avant que les ténèbres ne l'envahissent.

* * *

Daniel avait observé le général O'Neill par la vitre de son bureau durant quelques instants. Jack était plongé dans la lecture d'un rapport. Daniel remarqua avec un pincement au cœur que la fameuse coupure de journal était encore posée sur le coin de son bureau.

_Plus pour longtemps..._

Daniel prit une grande inspiration. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas volontairement adressé la parole à Jack, mais là, la nouvelle était trop énorme pour qu'il la garde pour lui. Jack devait savoir, malgré tous les différends qu'ils avaient eus. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau de Jack sans s'annoncer: il était trop excité à cet instant pour se souvenir des règles de politesse en vigueur.

« Jack! C'est... »

Il fut directement interrompu par les grommellements du militaire qui ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête.

« Daniel, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas me déranger quand je travaille. »

Il en faudrait néanmoins plus pour arrêter Daniel que cette réaction mal lunée.

« Mais Jack! »

Le général O'Neill continua sur sa lancée, n'écoutant pas du tout l'archéologue.

« Vous auriez au moins pu frapper quand même... »

Cette fois Daniel sortit de ses gonds.

« Nom de Dieu Jack, laissez-moi parler! »

Cette phrase interpella finalement Jack, qui releva la tête, surpris par ce ton soudain. Daniel n'avait pas été aussi franc avec lui depuis... Longtemps. Trop longtemps, peut-être.

« Vous avez entendu l'alarme de la base se déclencher? »

Jack ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer Daniel. Il attendait visiblement que celui-ci lâche le morceau, en quelque sorte. Daniel enchaîna alors ne lui prêtant pas attention.

« Elle est revenue Jack. Elle est à l'infirmerie. »

Voilà tout ce que Daniel daigna lui dire: il considérait que c'était amplement suffisant pour que Jack comprenne. Après tout, il ne faisait que penser à elle depuis des mois...

Ce fut alors à son tour de fixer Jack. Il attendait une réaction de sa part. Jack, pourtant, avait beaucoup de mal à réagir. Les mots arrivaient individuellement à son cerveau et ne voulaient pas s'associer. Elle. Est. A. L'infirmerie. Revenue. Les mots résonnaient dans son esprit, mais ne trouvait pas leur sens.

Les lèvres de Daniel s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

« Si ça na vous fait rien, grand bien vous en fasse. En tout cas, moi, je retourne la voir. »

Il quitta la pièce sur cette phrase, laissant derrière lui un Jack totalement assommé.

Que venait de lui dire Daniel? Elle – est – à – l'infirmerie. Revenue. Re – ve – nue. Elle.

_Oh mon Dieu!_

Les mots prirent tout à coup sens dans sa tête. Son bureau était vide. Avait-il rêvé? Daniel venait-il à l'instant de quitter la pièce? Sa tête lui tournait. Trop de choses à l'esprit. Trop d'informations. Pas assez de repos. Pas assez de sommeil. Cela pouvait expliquer bien des choses... Pourtant, il voulut en avoir le coeur net.

Jack se leva et sortit précipitamment de son bureau.

* * *

Arrivé à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, Jack passa sa main sur son visage comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réveillé. Il fit quelques pas puis d'arrêta. Eclat de rire. C'était Daniel, à n'en pas douter. Jack leva une main faiblarde vers le rideau et l'écarta doucement... Elle était là, couchée sur un lit. Elle était bien là. Sam. Il se serait bien pincé pour en être sûr, mais ne pouvait même pas penser à faire un tel geste. Il était comme immobilisé, tombé dans une sorte de torpeur. Les traits de la jeune femme étaient creusés, son teint était terne, mais elle était là, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il l'observa quelques instants avant de révéler sa présence: elle tentait de sourire devant l'excitation de Daniel et l'air ravi de Teal'c, mais ses yeux tristes la trahissaient clairement dans l'esprit de son supérieur.

Il acheva d'ouvrir complètement le rideau qui séparait l'espace installé pour le colonel Carter du reste de l'infirmerie et tenta d'adopter son plus beau sourire à l'égard de son second, même si son visage semblait avoir oublié comment sourire. Il ne put d'ailleurs jamais déterminer par la suite si son sourire fut une réussite ou une grimace... Toujours est-il que son apparition illumina l'expression du colonel Carter.

* * *

Daniel revint enfin à l'infirmerie, et Sam ne sut dire pour quelle raison il l'avait de toute manière quittée. Lui comme Teal'C essayaient sans cesse de la faire rire ou tout du moins sourire, tentant également par intermittence de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé sur cette fameuse planète. Elle, au contraire, n'avait aucune envie d'en parler pour le moment et n'avait qu'une personne à l'esprit... et cette personne était absente. Mais que pouvait bien faire Jack? Lui en voulait-il encore pour cette stupide 'dispute'? Cela devait bien remonter à des semaines. Teal'C et Daniel lui cachaient certainement quelque chose, elle en était certaine.

Le rire de Daniel sembla la réveiller d'un long sommeil: elle tenta tant bien que mal de lui sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Combien de temps était-elle restée sur P2X-357? Personne n'avait jusqu'à présent voulu lui dire... Elle avait tenté d'y garder le compte des jours, mais avait vite abandonné: tant de choses s'étaient passées là-bas.

Alors qu'elle avait presque arrêté d'espérer, Il lui apparut enfin... Le visage de Jack se crispa en un sourire figé, ses traits manquaient d'expression malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître heureux. Sa réapparition devait être une telle surprise pour lui! Qu'importe, elle revoyait enfin ce visage qu'elle avait tant attendu de voir. Non pas qu'elle ait toujours pensé à lui durant toutes ces journées loin de la Terre... Non. Elle avait dû faire face à bien des obstacles là-bas et elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à ses amis... Pourtant quand elle avait eu besoin de se remonter le moral, quand elle s'était remise parfois, à espérer le soir, seule, elle dessinait les traits de ses amis dans sa tête. Teal'C, Daniel... et Jack. Etrangement, celui de Jack s'était effacé petit à petit de son esprit et elle n'avait finalement gardé que les détails significatifs: les yeux chocolat, les cheveux poivre et sel... le sourire rieur. Le reste s'effaçait petit à petit, et plus elle voulait s'en souvenir, plus son esprit semblait lui opposer une barrière invisible. D'une manière étrange, quand elle s'était sentie seule, Sam n'avait presque pas pensé à Pete... Le visage de ses « collègues de travail » lui apportait plus de chaleur. Sam chassa cette réflexion de son esprit, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour penser à ça. Maintenant qu'elle était rentrée sur Terre, Sam ressentait au contraire le besoin d'elle seule, et l'enthousiasme de ses amis lui était pesant.

* * *

Jack observait tour à tour Teal'C et Daniel. Le premier avait retrouvé un visage plus impassible, même si la trace d'un sourire était toujours présente. Daniel au contraire, continuait d'exprimer de manière ouverte sa joie, quitte à paraître totalement en décalage avec l'état d'esprit des autres personnes présentes. Ne voyait-il vraiment pas le visage décomposé de Sam? Jack soupira devant tant de naïveté et reporta son attention sur son second.

* * *

Une infirmière avait poliment mais fermement demandé aux trois hommes de laisser Sam se reposer avant de pouvoir effectuer des examens médicaux. SG-1 avait été rassemblée à nouveau, même si cela n'avait duré qu'un temps très court.

Teal'C salua Daniel et Jack et les laissa seuls dans le couloir grisâtre. Daniel fit mine de partir lui aussi de son côté, mais Jack attrapa son bras, le forçant à stopper sa démarche.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Vous êtes aveugle? »

Daniel aurait presque tenté de faire l'innocent, ne voyant pas de quoi Jack parlait, mais il était fatigué de jouer à ce petit jeu.

« Eh bien quoi? Vous auriez préféré que je fasse une tête d'enterrement comme vous? J'ai bien vu que Sam n'allait pas bien. »

Il dégagea son bras de l'emprise de Jack et partit sans ajouter un mot. Les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger si facilement entre les deux amis...

Jack en voulait à Daniel de faire comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de la situation... Au contraire, Daniel en voulait à Jack de croire qu'il était le seul à se soucier du bien-être de la jeune femme...

* * *

Le sergent qui avait assisté au retour de Sam sur Terre avait été convoqué par le général O'Neill dans son bureau. Il y arriva à l'heure prévue et entra après avoir annoncé son arrivée à son supérieur.

Jack lui fit signe de s'assoir, et le sergent s'exécuta.

« Le docteur Jackson vous a demandé d'enregistrer les coordonnées de la planète d'où est revenue le colonel Carter, je pense. »

Le sergent acquiesça avant d'ajouter:

« Oui mon général, et le colonel est bien revenue de P2X-367, la planète où elle avait disparu. »

Jack prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à la situation, puis ordonna:

« Je veux que vous y envoyiez une nouvelle sonde tout de suite. Refaîtes tous les tests nécessaires, mais je veux savoir qui se trouve sur cette planète. »

Le sergent acquiesça à nouveau et prit congé de son supérieur.

* * *

Sam resta quelques jours à l'infirmerie afin de se reposer et de reprendre des forces. Ses amis se relayaient à son chevet pour lui tenir compagnie, mais Jack était celui qui avait le plus de mal à rester auprès d'elle: il n'avait jamais autant ressenti de tensions entre ses envies et ses devoirs et s'il voulait à tout prix la distraire et lui rendre confiance en elle, ses devoirs de général se rappelant sans cesse à lui.

Son dernier jour à l'infirmerie, Jack passa la voir pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à ses quartiers: elle était encore très faible.

« Alors Carter, prête à vous changer les idées? »

Sam, qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver sursauta au son de sa voix, mais lui sourit néanmoins.

« Oh, même prête à reprendre le boulot, mais il paraît qu'un certain général ne me laissera reprendre mes recherches qu'en début de semaine prochaine. »

Jack fit l'innocent.

« Ah bon? Quelle idée saugrenue! Attendez que je le trouve celui-là, je vais lui refaire le portrait! »

Sam élargit son sourire, bientôt suivie par Jack. Celui-ci se surprit bientôt à vouloir garder l'instant présent toujours à l'esprit: malgré toutes les épreuves, tous les dangers et les événements qui auraient pu tous les séparer, ils étaient néanmoins toujours là, toujours unis, souriant à la vie...

* * *

La tête de Sam lui tournait encore, mais l'infirmière lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que c'était totalement normal après un tel choc tant émotionnel que physique. Les résultats définitifs de ses analyses ne seraient pas prêts avant plusieurs jours, mais les premiers examens ne semblaient pas pessimistes: à part une légère anémie, rien d'anormal n'avait l'air de figurer dans le sang du colonel.

Jack la soutenait dans sa marche, lui évitant ainsi de tomber au beau milieu d'un couloir de la base. Devoir ainsi être soutenue par quelqu'un d'autre-même si ce quelqu'un était Jack, ne lui plaisait pas non plus, mais c'était tout de même préférable à une hypothétique chute. Et puis elle avait pour la première fois depuis longtemps le sentiment de pouvoir se laisser aller en toute sécurité, menée par cet homme en qui elle avait totalement confiance. Ils échangeaient blagues et sourires et Jack ne pouvait que se réjouir de parvenir, aussi temporairement que ce fusse, à lui changer les idées et à la faire sourire à nouveau. Pourtant, il sentait bien que l'étape suivante de leur conversation ne lui plairait pas plus qu'à elle... Mais ils ne pouvaient y couper ni l'un ni l'autre.

Jack remit le moment décisif, préférant la mener d'abord à bon port jusque dans ses quartiers, se doutant qu'après avoir abordé le sujet décisif, le colonel voudrait certainement abréger leur conversation.

Alors qu'ils entraient tous deux dans les quartiers de Sam, Jack décida d'aborder le deuxième sujet inévitable, mais qui risquait tout de même moins de braquer la jeune femme. Il prit place sur le lit et se lança.

"Hum... Carter. Vous vous doutez sûrement qu'on a dû rendre une visite à Pete Shanahan, pour le mettre au courant de votre absence..."

Sam releva la tête vers son supérieur, surprise qu'il aborde ainsi le sujet, mais ne répondit pas, attendant de voir où Jack voulait en venir.

"Il va falloir lui trouver une excuse plausible, qui expliquera votre disparition sans éveiller ses soupçons. Je peux m'en occuper si vous vous sentez trop faible pour..."

Sam le coupa immédiatement, cette fois-ci, ne le laissant pas même finir sa phrase.

"Je vous arrête tout de suite, monsieur, m'aider à ne pas tomber est une chose, mais intervenir dans ma vie privée en est une autre. Merci d'avoir été voir Pete quand je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même, mais je prends maintenant le relai."

Aïe. Réaction très sèche. Il voulait seulement l'aider... Qu'est-ce que ça allait alors être quand il aborderait 'le' sujet!

Sam s'était à nouveau désintéressée de lui, rangeant des affaires dans un sac de sport qui était posé sur le lit juste à côté du général.

Il inspira un grand coup et se lança néanmoins, n'ayant après tout pas le choix. A grand pouvoir, grandes responsabilités... Broutilles.

"Ok... Carter, je ne veux pas me montrer brusque, mais il faudra me donner un rapport complet relatant tout ce qui s'est passé quand vous rentrerez de vos congés. Trop de mystères restent autour de votre retour soudain. Comme le fait qu'on n'ait repéré aucune trace de vie humaine sur la planète, par exemple."

Sam leva son regard vers lui un instant, cherchant quoi lui répondre. Elle savait bien que cette discussion découlait de leur place respective et qu'elle ne devait pas en vouloir à Jack pour ça, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout allait trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. D'autant qu'elle aurait préféré garder certains détails de sa disparition secrets. Surtout vis-à-vis du général.

"Je sais qu'il va vous falloir remuer des souvenirs difficiles mais..."

Elle la coupa à nouveau.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas mon général. Vous l'aurez lundi à la première heure. Maintenant j'aimerais préparer tranquillement mon sac avant de quitter la base, si cela ne vous dérange pas."

Jack s'avoua temporairement vaincu. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer alors qu'elle était sans doute plus faible qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cerner: il avait toujours été là pour elle dans les moments difficiles, et elle semblait vouloir lui opposer la barrière des grades à tout prix... Tout en quittant ses quartiers, non sans un dernier "reposez-vous bien, Sam", Jack ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle voulait l'écarter et reprendre sa vie où elle l'avait laissée quelques mois auparavant... Voire même aller de l'avant. Vivre.

* * *

A peine Jack eut-il refermé la porte de ses quartiers que Sam s'affala sur son lit, le regard vide. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'agir avec lui de la sorte! Mais ce qui s'était produit sur cette planète, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela faisait partie de sa vie à elle et non de quelque chose relevant de sa carrière et de la hiérarchie militaire. Si elle était arrivée sur cette planète par son travail et par le SGC, elle y était restée en tant que femme et ce qui s'était ensuite produit ne concernait qu'indirectement le SGC. Aucune découverte, aucune menace. Rien ne persistait. Elle était revenue égale à celle qu'elle avait été auparavant, ni plus, ni moins. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ressentait une envie malsaine de tout cacher. Pour oublier... Ou pour le préserver tout au fond d'elle.

* * *

_Verdict?_


	7. Can the unexpected become wanted?

_**[EDIT:** héhé vous allez être content (enfin j'espère!^^): j'avance plus vite que prévu sur le prochain chapitre (ça sert d'écrire en cours XD) donc il ne devrait pas trop tarder - allez, une semaine, peut-être? En tout cas j'espère beaucoup**]**_

_Tout d'abord SORRRRRRRYYYYYY! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas poster plus rapidement... Mais avec la reprise des cours je n'ai absolument plus le temps d'écrire, d'où ce chapitre tout miniature qui a pourtant mis un mois entier à s'écrire... Je ne dirai jamais à quel point je suis désolée. D'autant plus que vous n'allez pas l'aimer. Pas du tout. Par contre promis, si je ne peux pas promettre que le chapitre 8 arrivera plus vite, je peux en revanche assurer que Jack y sera beaucoup plus présent._

_On m'a posé une question récemment: combien de chapitres étaient prévus. Eh bien je dois dire que je ne sais pas trop, mais je peux vous dire que c'est loin d'être fini! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez la fin, tôt ou tard ^^_

_L'écriture sera encore un peu difficile pendant quelques mois, mais je promets de me rattraper voire de publier aussi souvent qu'Ellana à partir de mai (quoique, autant qu'Ellana c'est quand même un rythme assez dur à tenir ^^)._

_J'espère néanmoins que tout ceci ne vous décevra pas, et que vous continuerez quand même d'accrocher à la fic! Le chapitre 8 arrivera maximum dans un mois (il est en cours d'écriture mais comme toujours ça va être long parce que j'ai à peine une heure à accorder à l'écriture par semaine, et encore... bref)_

_Tite dédicace à Ellana, après tout c'est ta récompense!^^ (tu comprendras ;)) et à Skaene (j'espère que la situation va vite s'aranger! Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps... une prochaine fois ;)). Et Bibiche bravo pour tes exams aussi! ;)_

_  
Et surtout merci à vos reviews! C'est vraiment ce qui me motive à lâcher mes bouquins de temps à autres... ;) Donc un grand merci! Non non je ne supplie pas pour avoir plus de reviews... Mais ça me dérangerait pas XD_

_Ah oui, et puis bonne année à toutes et à tous! ^^"_

_Après ce long prélude, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ;)_

* * *

**ONCE UPON A NIGHTMARE**

**CHAPITRE 7 – Can the unexpected become wanted?**

Sam attendait devant l'ascenseur, impatiente de sortir de la base mais pleine d'appréhension également. Qu'allait-elle bien lui dire? Elle pianotait de ses doigts sur sa jambe en attendant l'ouverture de la porte mécanique. Pourquoi était-ce si long? Elle devait réfléchir. Dans moins d'une heure, elle serait face à Lui, et si elle avait bien compris ce que le général lui avait dit, Pete serait certainement plus que surpris de la voir.

_Doux euphémisme..._

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin, découvrant Daniel qui était appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur. A la vue de son amie, le regard de Daniel s'illumina.

« Sam! Je savais que vous sortiez de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui, j'allais justement voir si vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit... »

Il aperçut le sac que portait la jeune femme et s'empressa d'ajouter:

« Oh, je vois que Jack vous a mis en congés forcés... »

Son visage était rieur. Daniel tendit une main vers Sam pour lui proposer de porter son sac, mais celle-ci refusa net.

« Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de donner des ordres inutiles. »

Daniel rabaissa sa main par réflexe et eut un tic nerveux. Les tensions régnant au SGC n'allaient pas s'apaiser aussi facilement... Daniel décida de tenter une approche moins radicale, mais certainement au résultat plus certain.

« Vous voulez que je vous accompagne en voiture? J'ai quelques heures devant moi, ça nous permettra de parler un peu. »

Sam lui jeta un coup d'oeil et décida d'accepter. Il voulait l'aider après tout, et elle aussi avait très envie de lui parler après ces longues semaines sans se voir. Le tout était de savoir si elle réussirait à parler de ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre...

L'ascenseur remonta les entrailles du SGC jusqu'à la surface, et les deux amis en sortirent pour se diriger vers l'emplacement de la voiture de Daniel.

*

La tête de Sam reposait contre la vitre. Elle regardait défiler le paysage et ne prononçait pas un mot. Daniel de son côté était au volant et lançait de temps à autres des regards en coin dans la direction de Sam.

« Vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous tracasse, vous savez. »

Sam releva la tête comme si elle se réveillait d'un sommeil profond, et elle comprit à la tête de l'archéologue qu'il ne la laisserait pas en paix tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas dit ce qui n'allait pas. Elle capitula alors et lui exprima ses doutes.

« Je ne sais pas comment Pete va réagir en me voyant. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire? »

Daniel continuait de fixer la route, mais Sam savait qu'il écoutait le moindre de ses mots.

« J'aurais peut-être dû accepter l'aide du général... »

Elle piqua la curiosité de l'archéologue à vif, mais il réussit néanmoins à contenir ses questions, se contentant de répondre:

« C'est quelque chose que vous seule pouvez faire, vous savez. Vous saurez comment réagir en le voyant, j'en suis sur. »

Un léger sourire vint de dessiner sur les lèvres de Sam, qui reposa sa tête contre la vitre, comme apaisée par la réponse.

De son côté, Daniel comprit que Sam n'était pas en état de répondre aux nombreuses questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres concernant ce qui s'était déroulé sur cette planète. Cela devrait attendre que les choses reprennent leur cours normal...

Daniel suivit les instructions de Sam quant à la route à emprunter jusqu'à la maison qu'occupait Pete, et ils y arrivèrent assez vite. Daniel regarda une dernière fois Sam, mais vit au regard qu'elle lui lança qu'elle voulait y aller seule à partir de là. Il lui fit alors un large sourire pour lui donner tout le courage nécessaire et la regarda s'éloigner vers la porte d'entrée, où elle mit à peine un instant à sonner. Daniel espérait réellement que les retrouvailles se passent bien pour son amie, et observa la scène de loin, prêt à intervenir s'il voyait que Sam était en difficulté. Il n'en eut néanmoins pas le besoin: Pete vint ouvrir la porte et de ce qu'en vit Daniel, sa réaction fut presque immédiate. Après avoir seulement un instant dévisagé Sam il l'avait immédiatement prise dans ses bras sans lui poser de questions, soulagé de la revoir en vie, et l'emmena à l'intérieur de la maison. Les questions gênantes viendraient bien vite, et Daniel le savait, mais la première étape, cruciale, était passée.

*

Tôt le lendemain matin, le téléphone portable de Sam se mit à vibrer sur la table de chevet disposée juste à côté du lit où celle-ci dormait. Pete émit un simple grognement à ce son agaçant et Sam tendit le bras vers le petit appareil. Elle décrocha et mit le combiné à son oreille.

De son côté, Pete s'était résigné à devoir se lever de bonne heure. Il oublia pourtant toute sa mauvaise humeur quand il fut totalement réveillé: toute la situation lui revint à l'esprit et même s'il n'était pas très matinal, voir Sam là, à ses côtés, était un tel bonheur que le reste ne comptait plus.

La discussion téléphonique ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Sam ne raccroche et se dirige directement vers la commode qui était au bout du lit, cherchant des vêtements.

Au regard interrogateur de Pete elle ne put que répondre: « Désolée, le travail. »

_Le travail._

Jusqu'à quand allait-elle lui faire le coup? Il avait déjà accepté beaucoup de secrets, beaucoup de cachoteries. Elle venait de disparaître pendant presque deux mois, elle réapparaissait ensuite comme par magie, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à lui dire était: désolée, le travail?

« Sammy... »

Elle arrêta alors d'ouvrir un a un les tiroirs de la commode et redirigea son regard vers son amant. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire... Pas tout, non. Mais qu'il sache au moins quelque chose de son travail, qui était finalement/définitivement la plus grosse partie de sa vie.

« Un jour il va bien falloir que tu m'expliques certaines choses... »

Sam le fixait sans savoir quoi lui répondre.

« Je suis désolé de te dire ça surtout maintenant, mais ne crois pas que je t'attendrai indéfiniment. »

*

Le docteur de la base avait prévenu le général O'Neill que les résultats des analyses du colonel Carter étaient arrivés. Ils attendaient maintenant tous les deux dans le bureau adjacent à la salle de briefing que le colonel Carter arrive à la base: le médecin avait été clair, il voulait que Sam soit présente à l'annonce des résultats médicaux, mais ceux-ci concernaient également le dirigeant de la base. Jack était sur les nerfs, impatient comme toujours. Il craignait surtout une mauvaise nouvelle... Il en avait eu son lot ces derniers temps.

Jack tenta de se remonter le moral avec une idée plus stupide qu'autre chose: Si elle n'avait aucun symptôme, c'est que le problème ne pouvait pas être bien grave, si? Il balaya pourtant cette pensée au moment-même où elle lui vint: la vie au SGC lui avait maintes fois prouvé le contraire.

Jack était assis, pianotant des doigts sur le bureau dans un signe d'impatience.

_Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire?_

Elle arriva enfin, essoufflée et entrant dans son bureau sans s'annoncer.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela commençait à devenir une habitude ces temps-ci, même si la situation se prêtait mal aux pointes d'humour.

Sam attendit l'ordre du général pour s'assoir et porta directement son attention sur le médecin. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre et commença tout de suite son exposé de la situation après un signe d'approbation de Jack.

« Le colonel Carter n'a pas de problème de santé majeur mon général. J'ai noté de nombreux symptômes de sous-nutrition, mais rien d'alarmant, et surtout rien qui ne peut se soigner par une meilleure alimentation et un suivi médical constant. »

Les traits de Sam et Jack se détendirent d'un même mouvement, soulagés que rien de grave n'ait été décelé dans les analyses. Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils n'avaient pas été convoqués là sans raison. Quelque chose devait avoir attiré l'attention du scientifique. Peut-être quelque chose sans importance, une anomalie, un élément nouveau dans le sang de la militaire peut-être... Quelque chose, quoi que ce soit. Ça, ils en étaient tous les deux certains.

« Néanmoins, il y a un fait notable que nous avons observé dans l'analyse de sang du colonel Carter... Rien de grave ne vous en faîtes pas mais... Vous êtes enceinte, madame. »

Sam tout comme Jack restèrent interdits devant la déclaration du médecin. Tous deux avaient du mal à encaisser la nouvelle. Pour des raisons certes différentes, mais le résultat était le même: le médecin de la base ne sut plus quoi dire, attendant une réaction de la part d'un des deux militaires, quelle qu'elle soit...

Sam était comme assommée. Trop de questions lui venaient à l'esprit.

« En quoi cela concerne-t-il le général O'Neill? Cela fait partie de ma vie privée. »

Sam avait dit ça très rapidement, évitant soigneusement le regard de Jack. Elle semblait agitée sur son siège. Celui-ci restait impassible, attendant plus d'informations de la part du médecin de la base. Il ne put néanmoins empêcher une triste pensée de traverser son esprit.

_Il lui apprend qu'elle est enceinte, et sa première réaction est de me garder à l'écart..._

Le docteur reprit la parole, coupant court à toute pensée vagabonde.

« Nous avons remarqué cet état dans vos analyses médicales alors que nous recherchions des anomalies... »

Etrangement, Sam ne réagit pas devant cette déclaration. Ce fut au tour de Jack de prendre la parole.

« Merci doc, ce sera tout pour maintenant. Continuez vos analyses, je passerai vous voir plus tard. En attendant, pas un mot de tout cela. »

Celui-ci se leva, salua les deux militaires et quitta la piète, les laissant seuls.

A ce moment précis, Sam admira Jack pour son calme et sa capacité à prendre des décisions rapides. Son admiration fondit néanmoins comme de la glace au soleil, laissant place à un certain embarras de se trouver seule avec son supérieur dans cette situation.

_Reviews?_

* * *


	8. Everything could be so simple

_Encore une fois désolée j'abuse de votre patience pour les publications... Surtout que je n'aime pas ce que je publie et j'en suis désolée. Les cours me prennent vraiment trop de temps pour que je vous fasse à nouveau une promesse pour le prochain chapitre alors tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que... ben j'espère que vous me laisserez pas tomber en route, mais moi de mon côté je vous promets une suite, même si je ne peux pas promettre de date extacte..._

_En tout cas faîtes-moi savoir ce que vous pensez de celui-ci!!_

**ONCE UPON A NIGHTMARE**

**CHAPITRE 8 – Everything could be so simple**

Une mouche se posa sur le bureau de Jack et qui sembla le subjuger. Elle avançait tout doucement. Mais comment avait-elle pu arriver là, des dizaines de mètres sous terre? Cette mouche fonctionnait comme un défouloir pour le général: il la regardait se déplacer et oubliait le monde qui l'entourait. Pourtant, une phrase de Sam le tira de sa rêverie.

« Je ne comprends pas mon général... Je, je ne peux pas être enceinte. »

Jack releva soudainement la tête et la fixa quelques instants dans les yeux avant de dire:

« Vous ne... comprenez pas, Carter? Pourtant la situation n'est pas difficile à comprendre. »

Il avait été plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il la fixait toujours, attendant une réaction de sa part.

« Je... je ne peux pas être enceinte, c'est impossible. »

Jack soupira. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette discussion... mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour décider qu'il fallait qu'il prenne les choses en main. En tant que général, que supérieur, qu'ami... Qu'importe. Elle avait besoin de lui, et il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

Jack se leva et fit le tour de son bureau sans quitter Sam des yeux. Elle, au contraire, fixait ses doigts qui formaient de petits cercles sur son jean. Jack approcha le siège libre de celui de Sam et prit place à ses côtés.

Il laissa le silence s'installer: il ne pouvait pas faire le premier pas pour elle, et elle devrait prendre l'initiative si elle voulait lui dire certaines choses. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas et qu'elle fixait toujours ses doigts, Jack entreprit un geste sans vraiment y réfléchir: il approcha son siège encore plus de celui de Sam et tendit la main vers celles, toujours dansantes, de la jeune femme. Il emprisonna ses doigts, ce qui parut réveiller Sam d'un long sommeil: elle leva les yeux vers ceux de son supérieur, semblant y chercher une réponse. Elle baissa à nouveau ses yeux vers la main du général, qui restait posée sur sa jambe. Jack, qui sembla ne se rendre compte de son geste qu'à cet instant, retira finalement sa main, gêné, et chercha à nouveau le regard de Sam... pour enfin le trouver, cette fois-ci.

« Sauf erreur de ma part, l'enfant ne peut pas être de Pete, mon général. »

Malgré la situation, Jack ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil, montrant un mélange de surprise, d'incompréhension mais aussi d'humour.

Sam coupa court à ses pensées immédiatement.

« Je prends la pillule, mon général. »

Le visage de Jack retrouva son impassibilité.

« Ah... »

_Abruti..._

Jack inspira doucement. A quoi bon être célibataire s'il n'avait aucun avantage de la vie en couple mais par contre tous les inconvénients. Comme Sam lui avait fait remarquer quelques jours auparavant, Jack n'avait pas à intervenir dans sa vie privée. Pourtant les choses avaient changé: elle semblait chamboulée par la nouvelle, dans un état second, et se confiait à son supérieur: cette faiblesse apparente suffit à décider Jack: il n'allait pas faire le salop et la laisser seule dans ses problèmes.

« Vous avez peut-être oublié. »

Comme Sam ne réagissait pas, il ajouta:

« Vous avez sûrement oublié. »

Sam leva les yeux vers lui: elle apprécia ses tentatives pour lui remonter le moral, d'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à vouloir parler facilement de sujets d'ordre personnel.

« Je suppose. »

Jack semblait néanmoins plus ou moins absent. Son esprit paraissait être ailleurs. Il se leva, commençant à faire les cent pas dans le bureau.

« Il y a une autre hypothèse? »

Sam grimaça: elle n'aimait pas ses insinuations. Jack réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et expliqua ce qu'il avait tenté de dire:

« Vous ne m'avez pas encore fait le rapport de ce qui s'est déroulé sur P2X-567. »

« Aucune chance que je sois tombée enceinte là-bas, si c'est ce que vous voulez insinuer. »

La réponse avait été directe, mordante. Pourtant, et même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi, parler de cette mission lui était difficile.

Elle leva les yeux vers Jack. Si elle avait un instant cru que cette réponse suffirait peut-être, elle se rendit vite compte qu'il n'en était rien. Jack gardait le silence, attendant qu'elle parle de cette fameuse mission. Même si elle aurait préféré pouvoir éviter ça, elle savait bien au fond d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas y échapper: c'était son supérieur et elle devait lui faire son rapport de mission. Pourtant, elle aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à le faire oralement: le rendre simplement par écrit aurait bien simplifié les choses, pour elle comme pour lui.

Elle inspira un grand coup, ses mains se crispèrent sur son pantalon. Jack reprit place de l'autre côté du bureau, d'une manière à montrer, peut-être, qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier son rôle de général.

Sam prit enfin la parole, suppliant des yeux le général de ne pas la couper.

« La perception que j'avais du temps là-bas était très différente, assez floue: je n'aurais pas pu dire combien de temps s'était passé avant de rentrer sur terre. Quand nous sommes arrivés sur la planète avec Teal'C et Daniel, nous nous sommes séparés pour couvrir plus de terrain. Là j'ai rencontré un jeune garçon qui ne parlait pas mais m'a offert sa gourde. Sur le coup je n'ai pas trop réagi au fait que la planète était supposée être déserte. Ou bien peut-être que ça a effleuré mon esprit... c'est un peu flou, j'en suis désolée. J'ai refusé sa gourde, mais il a insisté... j'ai bu une gorgée, en imitant ce que Daniel aurait certainement fait s'il avait été à ma place. Après je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est produit, j'ai sûrement fait un malaise, je ne sais plus trop... Mais quand je me suis réveillée, Daniel et Teal'C n'étaient plus là, j'étais dans un endroit sombre et humide. J'ai été libérée une nuit par un homme, qui m'a aidé à m'échapper et m'a amenée chez lui. Là, il m'a expliqué qu'il aurait de gros problèmes si quelqu'un apprenait ce qu'il avait fait. Il m'a donc demandé de rester cachée chez lui en attendant qu'il trouve une solution discrète pour me faire arriver à la Porte des Etoiles. »

Jack avait réellement voulu la laisser parler sans l'interrompre, mais son rôle de général reprit pourtant le dessus durant quelques instants:

« Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais de trace de vie venant de la planète sur le MALP? »

Sam avait presque oublié la présence du général, et cette remarque eut le mérite de la ramener à la réalité. Elle sembla durant un court instant se retrouver dans son élément:

« je pense que je me suis posée la question quand j'ai vu cet adolescent, mais je n'ai compris que bien plus tard: en arrivant sur la planète, j'ai renvoyé le MALP sur Terre par la Porte des Etoiles, comme ce que nous faisons régulièrement. Je pense que ça combiné au fait que notre présence sur cette planète a été détectée à notre arrivée a convaincu les habitants d'envoyer ce gamin à ma rencontre. En temps normal, je l'ai réalisé plus tard, les habitants vivent sous la terre, leur cité est sous-terraine. Le peuple n'est pas très avancé technologiquement parlant, hormi pour un procédé de dissimulation certainement emprunté à une autre civilisation: leur cité est totalement entourée d'un champ de force très différent de ceux qu'on a déjà rencontrés auparavant. Je n'ai pas pu approcher le générateur pendant mon séjour là-bas, mais j'ai élaboré plusieurs hypothèses selon lesquelles ils utiliseraient une forme particulière de combustion du Naquadriah avec... »

« Carter, vous m'exposerez tout ça dans votre rapport: ce n'est pas ce qui importe pour le moment. »

Sam aurait pu prendre ça comme un reproche, mais le sourire accroché aux lèvres de Jack la détendit et lui fit oublier pour quelques instants la situation: elle avait disparu pendant plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois selon ce que Pete lui avait dit, maintenant on lui apprenait qu'elle était enceinte...

Les événements s'étaient enchaînés si vite pour elle qu'elle ne réalisait même pas ce que Jack, Daniel, Teal'C ou Pete avaient pu ressentir durant son absence. Elle admirait vraiment le calme de son supérieur devant cette situation: il venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte, et Sam savait très bien que la nouvelle devait le toucher autant qu'elle, pour des raisons différentes, et pourtant il réussissait encore à donner le change, à ne pas changer de comportement...

Sam décida d'adopter le même comportement de détachement, comprenant que seule cette solution les éloignerait de cette situation de tensions et de gênes qui ne manquerait pas de s'installer entre eux s'ils n'y faisaient pas attention. Elle reprit donc le récit de sa disparition, comprenant que seul cela pouvait leur permettre tous les deux de se cacher derrière la hiérarchie militaire.

« Le temps a passé. L'homme, qui s'appelait Valdic, s'est montré réellement gentil avec moi. Je restais toujours dans la maison, et tous les soirs Valdic préparait de nombreux plats pour nous deux. On mangeait ensemble et on parlait durant des heures... Je ne me souviens plus de tous les détails, mais... Je sais que... au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, je me sentais de plus en plus faible. J'ai vite supposé que la nourriture que Valdic me proposait ne convenait pas à mon métabolisme, et j'étais comme sous-nourrie. Il n'y pouvait rien, bien sûr, il n'y avait que ça, donc il cuisinait de plus en plus pour rééquilibrer mes rations, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas réellement. Je passais mes journées entières dans le lit qu'il avait mis à ma disposition pour essayer de garder mes forces. »

Jack restait pensif. Il avait attendu pendant très longtemps avant d'enfin avoir ce récit! Et pourtant il n'en était pas satisfait, comme s'il sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose, que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

_Peut-être à cause de ce foutu bébé..._

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager Sam, ce qui mettait celle-ci très mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de son supérieur. Lui de son côté suivait des yeux les traits de son second. Si fins... Rachitiques. Elle avait vraiment dû manquer de nourriture, ça ne laissait aucun doute. Pour éviter tout silence, Sam reprit la parole.

« Un soir, Valdic est rentré et semblait contrarié. Sur le coup je n'y ai pas trop prêté attention, mais il s'est avéré que son anxiété n'a pas diminué et n'a pas touché au repas du soir. Un bon moment plus tard, il m'a annoncé la nouvelle: il avait trouvé un moyen de me faire échapper mais il y avait de nombreux risques, et la chance ne se représenterait pas deux fois. Les détails restent confus, mais le lendemain, je repassais la Porte dans le sens inverse, et je revenais à la base. »

Il s'en était passé des choses pendant ces deux mois! Sam ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire... Elle était tellement certaine d'oublier des foules de détails! Mais elle savait néanmoins que tout serait certainement plus clair dans sa tête quand elle coucherait les mots sur le papier, en rédigeant son rapport officiel - qui promettait d'être d'une certaine longueur...

Sam se mit à revoir des brides d'images, des flashs, les sourires de Valdic, des objets précis de la maison comme les livres, la chambre qu'il lui avait attribuée, l'odeur des plats lui remontaient à la mémoire...

Jack se rendit vite compte que Sam fixait le vide, et crut sur le moment que c'était un effet de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher à cet instant de la voir comme quelqu'un de fragile, une femme qui avait d'autres points d'intérêt que sa carrière militaire, et certainement d'autres buts dans la vie. Il la voyait rarement dans un cadre complètement coupé de la base et en général, tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, il le savait de la relation qu'ils entretenaient dans le cadre de la base, ou mieux, quand ils allaient en mission sur d'autres planètes: le cadre pouvait parfois être détendu durant ces rares missions qui ne connaissaient pas de complications imprévues – Goa'uld, Réplicateurs et autres – mais pourtant leurs rapports étaient restés strictement professionnels durant ces nombreuses années à avancer ensemble.

Que savait-il finalement d'elle? Il ignorait des choses toutes bêtes à propos de Sam que pourtant des amis devraient connaître: il ignorait tout d'une partie de sa vie privée, ne connaissait de sa famille que Jacob – pour des raisons qui relevaient en plus du SGC – et ignorait tout de sa vie. Il savait bien des choses sur elle: son parcours militaire, ses domaines de compétence, les études qu'elles avait menées à bien... mais à côté de ça, il ne savait rien d'elle, de ce qui comptait vraiment dans la vie. Rien de ces petites choses sans importance mais qui comptent néanmoins plus que tout.

Malgré la hiérarchie militaire et le fait qu'il soit son supérieur direct, Jack se sentait un peu gêné d'avoir été le premier à apprendre pour sa grossesse, gêné aussi qu'elle ne l'ait pas appris au calme, seule, ou avec Pete. Il n'était après tout rien pour elle: juste son supérieur. Il n'aurait pas du être là dans un tel moment d'intimité, dans un moment qu'elle aurait du partager avec Pete...

Sam se sentit coupable de s'être laissée à tant de souvenirs qui restaient de cette fameuse mission, et réalisa que plusieurs minutes s'étaient certainement déroulées sans qu'elle n'ait prononcé un seul mot. Pourtant, quand elle reporta son regard sur Jack, celui-ci semblait lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées, et ne paraissait même pas avoir remarqué le silence qui s'était installé.

Ils étaient là, à deux dans la pièce, et pourtant tout un mur de silence les séparait; tous deux étaient comme prisonniers de leurs pensées et de leurs souvenirs. Finalement, Jack se rendit compte que Sam l'observait et décida de ré-entamer une conversation avant qu'un quelconque malaise ne s'installe.

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Carter. »

Sam continua de l'observer sans dire un mot.

« Il va falloir que vous réfléchissiez à comment vous allez annoncer à Pete qu'il va être père. »

Jack se mordit la lèvre et se leva, Sam l'imita et passa devant lui pour sortir du bureau en évitant son regard.


End file.
